The present invention relates to a method and a device for clearly picking up and recording piano sounds with a small-sized microphone.
In general, a microphone has been placed on a case of a piano or at a place suitably spaced apart from the piano in order to pick up piano sound. As compared with other musical instruments a piano is very large as an acoustic source and generates musical sounds of frequencies over a wide range having high intensity and other very complex physical properties, so that it has been extremely difficult to pick up piano sound with a single microphone. Even in a recording stage a skilled and well-experienced specialist must carefully decide a single microphone setup for picking up piano sounds so that it is almost impossible for an amateur to set up a microphone for picking up piano sounds at home. Pianos in homes are almost all of the upright type having a completely enclosed case and are placed within relatively small rooms which tend to pick up external noise. Therefore for laymen who have no special knowledge of microphone setups it is impossible to clearly and distinctly pick up piano sounds for recording.